Cendrillon (Disney)
|Réalisateur=Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson & Hamilton Luske |Écrit=William Peed, Erdman Penner, Ted Sears, Winston Hibler, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Kenneth Anderson & Joe Rinaldi |Année=1950 |Personnages liés=Cendrillon / Cendrillon Le Prince / Prince Le Roi La Bonne Fée / Fée Marraine Gus Mme de Trémaine / Mme Trémaine Javotte Anastasia / Anastasie }} Cendrillon (Cinderella) est le 16e long-métrage d'animation et le 12e « Classique d'animation » des studios Disney. Sorti en 1950, il s'inspire de la version du conte de Charles Perrault, Cendrillon ou la Petite Pantoufle de Verre paru en 1697, ainsi que de celle des frères Grimm, Aschenputtel, publiée en 1812. Ce film marque le retour très attendu du studio Disney dans la production de longs métrages d'animation originaux après huit années de films-compilations. Il fait aussi entrer l'entreprise Disney dans une nouvelle période faste, avec une diversification des productions, pour la plupart initiées ou ayant leurs racines à la fin des années 1940. Entre 1950 et 1955, le studio se lance dans la télévision, les longs métrages en prise de vue réelle et les parcs à thèmes. Un autre effet du film est un impact psychologique assez fort car il conforte un imaginaire spécifique de Disney, préétabli dans les productions précédentes, et qui sera prolongé dans les suivantes. En analysant ce film, de nombreux auteurs évoquent une formule, une recette, des conventions définissant une notion de « classique Disney ». Ces éléments ont été assimilés par les générations d'enfants puis d'adultes, et pour certains spécialistes les effets de cet imaginaire imposé ne sont pas sans conséquence. Cendrillon partage de nombreux éléments avec Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, le premier long métrage du studio Disney sorti en 1937 et sont presque similaires : au niveau scénaristique, au niveau graphique, la personnalité et l'aspect des héroïnes, l'atmosphère, l'époque des événements et les éléments qui en font des contes de fées. Les deux films sont aussi des entreprises risquées pour le studio : Blanche-Neige parce qu'il était le premier long métrage, et Cendrillon parce qu'il devait renflouer le studio, qui était alors dans une position financière difficile. Heureusement pour la suite, les deux films ont été des succès tant commerciaux qu'artistiques, même si en comparaison des productions du début des années 1940 (Pinocchio, Bambi, Dumbo), Cendrillon est pour de nombreux critiques de qualité légèrement inférieure. On peut y voir à la fois les conséquences des années précédentes, difficiles pour le studio, mais aussi un certain désengagement de Walt Disney pour ce type de film. Deux suites sont sorties directement sur le marché vidéo dans les années 2000 : Cendrillon 2 : Une Vie de Princesse en 2002 et Le Sortilège de Cendrillon en 2007. Films Casting Cendrillon= * Ilene Woods (VF 1950 : Paule Marsay (dialogues), Paulette Rollin (chant) ; 1991 : Dominique Poulain) : Cendrillon * Eleanor Audley (VF 1950 : Héléna Manson ; 1991 : Jacqueline Porel) : Madame de Trémaine * Lucille Bliss (VF 1991 : Barbara Tissier) : Anastasie * Rhoda Williams (VF 1991 : Dominique Chauby) : Javotte * Verna Felton (VF 1950 : Lita Recio ; 1991 : Claude Chantal) : Marraine la Bonne Fée * James MacDonald (VF 1950 : Jacques Bodoin ; 1991 : Emmanuel Jacomy) : Jaq / Gus (VF 1991 : Jacques Frantz) / Pataud * William Phipps (Mike Douglas (chant) ; VF 1950 : Dominique Tirmont ; 1991 : Emmanuel Jacomy (dialogues), Michel Chevalier (chant)) : Prince Charmant * Luis van Rooten (VF 1991 : Jacques Deschamps) : Roi / Grand Duc (VF 1950 : André Bervil ; 1991 : Jean-Luc Kayser) * Betty Lou Gerson (VF 1950 : Mony Dalmès ; 1991 : Brigitte Virtudes) : Narratrice |-|Suites= * Jennifer Hale (Tami Tappan (chant) ; VF : Laura Blanc (dialogues), Karine Costa (chant) ; VQ : Violette Chauveau (dialogues), Nancy Fortin (chant)) : Cendrillon * Christopher Daniel Barnes (VF : Damien Boisseau (dialogues), Emmanuel Dahl (chant) ; VQ : Patrice Dubois (dialogues), Pierre Bédard (chant)) : Prince Charmant * Susanne Blakeslee (VF : Anne Jolivet ; VQ : Élise Bertrand) : Madame de Trémaine * Tress MacNeille (VF : Barbara Tissier ; VQ : Lucie Sasseville (dialogues), Catherine Léveillé (chant)) : Anastasie * Russi Taylor (VF : Dominique Vallée ; VQ : Camille Cyr-Desmarais (dialogues), Linda Mailho (chant)) : Javotte / Marraine la Bonne Fée (VF : Claude Chantal (dialogues), Évelyne Grandjean (chant) ; VQ : Béatrice Picard) / Marie (VF : Marie-Charlotte Leclaire ; VQ : Christine Bellier) / Béatrice (VF : Lily Baron ; VQ : Christine Séguin) / Daphnée (VF : Amélie Morin ; VQ : Viviane Pacal) * Rob Paulsen (VF : Emmanuel Jacomy (dialogues), Georges Costa (chant); VQ : François Sasseville) : Jaq / Grand Duc (VF : Jean-Luc Kayser ; VQ : Jacques Lavallée) / Boulanger (VF : Emmanuel Curtil ; VQ : Olivier Visentin) * Corey Burton (VF : Jacques Frantz (dialogues), Michel Costa (chant); VQ : Pierre Auger) : Gus * Andre Stojka (VF : Roger Carel ; VQ : Yves Massicotte / Claude Préfontaine) : Roi * Holland Taylor (VF : Josiane Pinson ; VQ : Manon Arsenault / Sophie Faucher) : Prudence * Frank Welker : Lucifer / Pom Pom / Bruno |-|Remake= * Lily James (VF : Alexia Papineschi) : Cendrillon * Cate Blanchett (VF : Juliette Degenne ; VQ : Marie-Andrée Corneille) : Madame Trémaine * Richard Madden (VF : Stéphane Fourreau ; VQ : Xavier Dolan) : Prince Kit * Holliday Grainger (VF : Ingrid Donnadieu) : Anastasie * Sophie McShera (VF : Audrey Sablé) : Javotte * Helena Bonham Carter (VF : Laurence Breheret ; VQ : Pascale Montreuil) : Marraine la Bonne Fée * Stellan Skarsgård (VF : Hervé Bellon ; VQ : Jacques Lavallée) : Grand Duc * Derek Jacobi (VF : Bernard Tiphaine ; VQ : Guy Nadon) : Roi * Nonso Anozie (VF : Namakan Koné) : Capitaine * Hayley Atwell (VF : France Renard ; VQ : Éveline Gélinas) : Mère de Cendrillon * Ben Chaplin (VF : Pierre Tessier ; VQ : Alain Zouvi) : Père de Cendrillon Résumé Un livre de contes s'ouvre et narre l'histoire de Cendrillon. Après la mort de sa mère à sa naissance et de son père quelques années plus tard, une jeune fille est recueillie par sa belle-mère et ses deux belles-sœurs, Anastasie et Javotte. Mais la marâtre va faire une profonde différence entre ses filles et l'orpheline. Cette dernière est condamnée à s'habiller de haillons et doit accomplir toutes les tâches ménagères, notamment le nettoyage des cendres de l'âtre. Elle reçoit pour cette raison le surnom de « Cendrillon ». Cendrillon supporte sa condition car elle garde l'espoir que ses rêves se réalisent, des rêves d'amour. Un matin, réveillée par des oiseaux, Cendrillon débute sa journée en chantant entourée par les oiseaux et les souris de la maisonnée. Ces dernières l'aident à se laver et s'habiller, brossant et réparant même ses vêtements. Jac l'informe qu'une nouvelle souris a été prise au piège d'une souricière, Cendrillon décide de la sauver et de la vêtir. Elle nomme ce souriceau Gustave, abrégé Gus, et tandis qu'elle descend s'occuper des tâches ménagères, Jac avertit Gus de l'existence du chat Lucifer. Cendrillon obéit aux ordres et réveille Lucifer en premier pour lui donner du lait dans la cuisine. Elle y trouve le chien Pataud, rêvant qu'il court après le chat. Pour le bien du chien, Cendrillon lui demande de ne plus faire ce genre de rêve en cherchant des excuses au chat et rappelant la menace que représentent ses belles-sœurs. Le chat mange dans la cuisine, le chien dehors et Cendrillon nourrit les animaux. Les souris, pour manger dehors avec les poules, doivent passer l'obstacle de Lucifer. Jac imagine le stratagème d'une diversion et le sort le désigne comme appât. Une fois servi et revenu dans la cuisine, Gus se retrouve aux prises avec Lucifer en raison des trop nombreux grains de maïs qu'il porte. Il se réfugie sur l'un des plateaux de petits déjeuners pour la belle-mère et les belles-sœurs. Les clochettes et les cris des trois femmes retentissent tandis que Lucifer cherche à découvrir sous quelle tasse se cache la souris. Les trois femmes donnent à Cendrillon de nouvelles tâches. Gus étant caché sous la tasse de la belle-mère, comme punition la liste des tâches s'allonge et comprend le bain de Lucifer. Au château, le Roi peste contre son fils le prince, mais souhaite qu'il trouve l'amour et fonde une famille afin d'avoir des petits-enfants. Pour le retour de voyage du prince le soir même, le Roi organise un grand bal et, voulant forcer le destin, il invite les jeunes filles du Royaume. Chez Cendrillon, les belles-sœurs ont un cours de musique, au désespoir de Lucifer qui rejoint Cendrillon lavant le sol du hall parmi les bulles de savon. Le chat utilise la poussière pour salir la pièce. C'est à ce moment qu'un messager du Roi frappe à la porte. La lettre avertit la maisonnée du bal du soir et de l'invitation des jeunes filles à marier. Cendrillon demande à y aller. La belle-mère accepte à condition que tout son ouvrage soit fait et qu'elle ait une robe convenable. Cendrillon souhaite se confectionner une robe mais la maisonnée fait tout pour ne pas lui en laisser le temps. Les souris décident de lui faire une surprise et de la confectionner avec l'aide des oiseaux. Cendrillon doit préparer les robes de ses belles-sœurs tandis que sa belle-mère l'informe qu'elle a d'autres tâches à lui confier. Gus et Jac ont pour mission de récupérer des pièces pour confectionner la robe mais sont confrontés à Lucifer. Ils récupèrent un ruban et des boutons mais le collier de perles est plus difficile à obtenir. Jac enfile les perles sur la queue de Gus et rejoint les souris et oiseaux dans la chambre de Cendrillon où la robe prend forme. À vingt heures, le bal accueille de nombreuses personnes, le carrosse arrive chez la famille de Cendrillon. Cette dernière n'est pas prête et décide de rester, mais les animaux montrent leur cadeau, et elle se joint donc au reste de la famille. Ne voulant pas revenir sur sa parole, la belle-mère détaille la robe et ses filles découvrent que plusieurs pièces proviennent de leurs affaires. Après quelques secondes, la robe de Cendrillon se retrouve en lambeaux. Cendrillon se réfugie sous un saule du jardin et pleure sur un banc. C'est alors qu'apparaît sa marraine la bonne fée. Une fois sa baguette magique retrouvée, elle transforme une citrouille en un carrosse, les quatre souris Jac, Gus, Luke, Mert (ou Bert) en chevaux, le cheval de la maisonnée en cocher, le chien Pataud en valet de pied et les guenilles de Cendrillon en une robe blanche immaculée avec des pantoufles de verre. Elle peut se rendre au bal, la seule condition étant que le charme magique s'interrompra au douzième coup de minuit. Le carrosse traverse la ville et rejoint le château. Le prince accueille une à une les princesses et autres demoiselles des environs. Cendrillon traverse le hall tandis que ses belles-sœurs sont présentées au prince. Le prince se dirige vers Cendrillon, alors une inconnue, le Roi demande une valse et le bal débute. Le Roi va se coucher mais demande au Grand-Duc de surveiller le prince subjugué par Cendrillon, de les laisser seuls jusqu'à ce qu'il demande la jeune fille en mariage… Le couple se rend dans les jardins et le temps passe. Minuit arrivant, Cendrillon dit au jeune homme qu'elle doit faire vite, trouver le prince avant de s'en aller. Elle court suivie par le prince mais perd une pantoufle dans l'escalier du hall. Le prince est bloqué par des jeunes filles et c'est le Grand-Duc qui poursuit Cendrillon, appelant même la garde. La magie prenant fin, les soldats ne parviennent pas à trouver la jeune fille. Cendrillon pense que le jeune homme surpasse même le prince de ses rêves et qu'elle a tout gâché en perdant la notion du temps. Elle remercie sa marraine et peut conserver en souvenir, une pantoufle de verre. De son côté, le Grand-Duc doit réveiller le Roi et l'informer que tout n'est pas désespéré car il a trouvé une pantoufle de verre appartenant à la jeune fille inconnue. Le prince ayant juré d'épouser la propriétaire de la pantoufle de verre, le Roi lui commande de la chercher. Par édit du Roi, la jeune fille qui parviendra à chausser la pantoufle sera reconnue comme la fiancée du prince, toutes les filles du Royaume devant essayer. Dans la maisonnée de Cendrillon, la nouvelle provoque un branle-bas de combat et Cendrillon est bouleversée par cette nouvelle. La belle-mère, s'apercevant de son état, enferme Cendrillon dans sa chambre. Les souris vont tenter de récupérer la clé. Les deux sœurs affirment être les propriétaires et sont testées par le Grand-Duc mais leurs pieds sont trop grands. Fatigué par sa nuit, le Grand-Duc s'endort un instant. Ce délai permet aux souris de récupérer la clé et d'escalader l'escalier tandis que Javotte s'évertue à entrer son pied dans la pantoufle. Arrivé en haut, Gus, qui a la clé, est emprisonné par Lucifer. Les souris se rebellent contre le chat, aidées par les oiseaux. Cendrillon appelle l'aide de Pataud mais le Grand-Duc est déjà sur le départ. Libérée, Cendrillon se présente en haut de l'escalier et demande à essayer la pantoufle. Le Grand-Duc accepte mais la belle-mère fait en sorte que le valet casse la pantoufle avant le test. Le Grand-Duc est désespéré jusqu'au moment où Cendrillon sort la seconde pantoufle. Le mariage du Prince et de Cendrillon a lieu et l'histoire s'achève sur « et ils vécurent heureux »… =''Remake''= Cendrillon (Cinderella) est un film fantastique des studios Disney sorti au cinéma le 25 mars 2015 en France. Il s'agit d'une version live du film Cendrillon sorti en 1950. Résumé Une Enfance Dorée … … … En version originale, Ella apprend le français. Pour la version française, elle apprend l'italien. Le Grand Secret … Une Nouvelle Famille … … … Ella chantonne quelques vers de la chanson Chante Doux Rossignol, tirée du film d'animation Cendrillon de 1950. … Orpheline … … … Le Cerf … … … Adaptation dans la série * Cendrillon vit avec sa belle-mère et ses deux demi-sœurs cruelles avec elle. * Elle a une Bonne Fée, mais celle-ci se fait tuer. ** Rumplestiltskin reprend son rôle et l'habille pour le bal avec une robe et des pantoufles de verre similaires à celles du dessin animé. * Cendrillon rencontre son prince lors d'un bal organisé par le Roi. * La souris Gus apparaît à Storybrooke sous l'apparence d'un homme, Billy, mais il se fait tuer par Albert Spencer. * Madame de Trémaine tire son nom et son allure de la version Disney du personnage. ** Ses filles portent en revanche des noms différents, bien que Drizella (Javotte en version française) était envisagé.[https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/785276439700475904/ "We played with the idea of using Drizella, but Ella/Drizella/Cruella… we have a lot of Ellas.", tweet] de Jane Espenson du 10 octobre 2016. ** Madame de Trémaine mentionne avoir un chat, en référence à Lucifer, son animal de compagnie. * La robe de la mère de Cendrillon apparaît exactement comme dans le film. ** De même, les habits de la souris Gus sont identiques. * L'histoire d'amour entre Clorinda et Jacob rappelle celle que vit Anastasie avec un boulanger dans Une Vie de Princesse, deuxième dessin animé de la franchise. Là encore, Madame de Trémaine est contre cette liaison. * La grange de Jacob est pleine de citrouilles, référence au moyen de transport de Cendrillon pour se rendre au bal. * Henry Mills devient le Prince Charmant de Cendrillon. Il s'avère que le prince dans le film d'animation, bien que non mentionné ou crédité, se nomme également Henry (Henri en version française), ainsi officialisé dans un spot publicitaire promouvant la sortie du film en DVD et Blu-ray. Galeries Affiches Françaises Internationales Cendrillon film 2015 affiche teaser.png|Affiche teaser Photos promotionnelles Vidéos Bandes-annonces left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px Interviews et making-of Extraits Version française Version originale Références en:Cinderella (Film)